1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector alignment guide for use with electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector alignment guide for use with antenna connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical antenna connector for an antenna cable such as those used in the automobile industry for radios includes a male connector body generally in the form of a plug and a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule which forms a socket. In use, the male connector body is plugged into the female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, an antenna cable in the form of a coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the male connector, and the other connector, such as the female connector, is electrically and mechanically attached to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. In such prior art devices inadvertent rotational movement of the male connector body relative to the female connector body makes providing a satisfactory electrical connection difficult. In addition, satisfactory means for guiding such connectors together in a predetermined fixed orientation is lacking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector wherein the male connector body does not inadvertently move in a rotational direction relative to the female connector body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide male and female connectors which include means for guiding such connectors together in a predetermined fixed orientation.